Werewolf in the Girls' Dorm
by Yoshi Girl Snape
Summary: Remus finds himself living in a girls' dorm with a bunch of crazy witches. How will he survive, especially when there is a new girl coming to stay for the summer?
1. The Hot Tub Pervert

Werewolf in the Girls' Dorm  
  
If you've read one fic, then you know the tradition of the disclaimer.   
  
The disclaimer actually dates back to the 17th century, but I'm sure you could just find that in your History textbooks.  
  
I hope none of you believed that.  
  
I really don't know when the disclaimer was first used...  
  
But, I do know that I own none of the characters from Harry Potter.   
  
This is in print, so none of you can go off to JKR and tell her I didn't say it.   
  
Because I did.  
  
So ha.  
  
This fic was inspired by the very funny manga Love Hina. Which I also don't own.  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Hot Tub Pervert  
  
Remus Lupin sighed. He was all alone, hungry, and trapped in a rainstorm without an umbrella. His best friend was on the run from Azkaban, and Remus had no one else to turn to.  
  
Glancing to his left, he noticed a large mansion.  
  
'Funny... that wasn't there before...  
  
'Oh well. It looks deserted. I guess I could spend the night there.'  
  
And so, Remus ran to the mansion.  
  
When he reached the door, he found it unlocked. He went inside and decided to explore a bit to find a place to dry his soaked robes.  
  
As he went through the first floor of the mansion, he discovered that the gas, water, and electricity still worked.   
  
'The owners must have just moved out... I guess they've given up trying to sell this place. It looked a little worn down on the outside.'  
  
Just when Remus was about to give up and try to find the basement (or go on the second floor), he found a hot tub.  
  
'That's weird... the water is still warm.'  
  
All logical thought processes stopped when Remus had the shivering fit of his life.  
  
So, taking off his clothes, he hopped into the very large hot tub and relaxed for the first time since leaving Hogwarts two years ago.   
  
Then, he heard a noise.  
  
Opening his eyes, he discovered that he was not alone in the hot tub.  
  
He happened to be in it with a light-haired someone.  
  
A female someone.  
  
A pretty, naked, female someone.  
  
And she was getting closer to him.  
  
Remus became nervous. He had never been in a hot tub naked with a woman who was also naked.  
  
"You must be that new girl we're expecting. Welcome to Kanwa House! I'm Cecile Jober."  
  
'Why does she think I'm a girl?!?'  
  
"Wow. You must get really stressed at that school. You've got quite a few gray hairs." She smiled. "Don't worry, though. You'll be able to relax over the summer. Isn't the hot tub great?"  
  
When Remus said nothing, she frowned. "You don't say much, do you?" She turned around. "Where are my glasses?"  
  
'Oh, that's why she couldn't see I'm a man... I'd better slip away right about now.'  
  
Cecile found her glasses and got out the same time Remus did. "Hey, you don't have to l---"  
  
She just noticed that the "girl" was a man.  
  
She blushed and drew in a breath. "PERVERT IN THE HOT TUB!!"  
  
She grabbed her towel and started hitting him with it as he ran out the door, his towel in his hand.   
  
'Oh great. My obituary is going to read "Death by Towel Whapping." I can already see the headline.'  
  
Then, he ran into something soft. It was slightly fuzzy.  
  
When he looked up, it was a girl with brown hair wrapped in a towel.  
  
The girl smirked. "My, my, aren't we a fast one?"  
  
The girl next to her, who had black hair with blue stripes shook her head. "You're weird, Jessica."  
  
"Jessica! Kat! That's the pervert!"  
  
The two girls finally noticed that Remus was very naked, very wet, and very flushed. They also noticed he was a little excited.  
  
"Excuse me!" Remus yelled, pushing past them as they screamed.  
  
"Get him!" Cecile shouted, and Remus heard three people chasing after him.  
  
Just his luck, he ran into a fourth girl. She ended up seeing his excited friend, blushed, and screamed.   
  
He got up, only to see a fifth girl with a broomstick.  
  
'Why do I keep running into girls?!?'  
  
When Cecile, Jessica, and Kat caught up with Remus, they found Rose crying and mutter nonsense. They also found an unconscious Remus at the feet of Carrie, who was leaning on her broom.  
  
"He flashed his... his... thing at me!" Rose sobbed.  
  
"I saw it and punished him," Carrie said.  
  
Okay, I'm going to have to leave it as a cliff hanger for now. Homework calls. And so does dinner...  
  
Eh, I'll probably push my homework off another hour and work on the second chapter later.  
  
Or, I'll actually work on it and finish the second chapter tomorrow...  
  
Darn English teachers. Always have to give such hard assignments due in one day...  
  
I guess I should be glad my History teacher pushed the essay to Monday. Bless her for wanting an essay free weekend...  
  
And, I'll stop rambling.   
  
~ Yoshi Girl Snape 


	2. A Hogwarts Professor?

Werewolf in the Girl's Dorm  
  
Hello, everyone. Gee... this took a while, didn't it?   
Sorry about that. I've been busy with homework, housework, etc.   
Plus, I had a bad case of what Witchy-grrl calls Writers' Coma.   
I also was trying to finish up joint projects with her that have been on hold for about three months.  
They are still on hold.  
Hopefully, some of you writers out there will sympathize with me.  
If you can't , I hope you get a very bad case of Writers' Coma.   
  
  
Standard issue disclaimer: The writer of this fic does not own the characters that are from Harry Potter.   
  
  
Ch. 2: A Hogwarts Professor?!?   
  
When Remus woke up, he was fully clothed and on a couch. 'What a weird dream...'  
  
"We dried your clothes and dressed you!" Kat said to him, smiling.  
  
Jessica was smirking. "You're pretty built, you know."  
  
Cecile growled. "He's still a pervert!"  
  
"He is a wizard, though," said Rose, who seemed to be over having seen him naked.  
  
Carrie was glowering at him. "We found your luggage and wand in your pocket."  
  
"Oh. So, you're all witches?"  
  
"Yup! We're studying to become professors! We want to work at Hogwarts!" Kat said, jumping slightly each time.  
  
"Hogwarts? I was told I was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor---"  
  
"A HOGWARTS PROFESSOR?!?" everyone shouted.  
  
"What were you doing in the rain with no umbrella?"  
  
"Why are your robes so shabby?"  
  
"How come everything you brought to Hogwarts is in half your suitcase?"  
  
"Where's all your money? You didn't have much in your wallet..."  
  
Remus fumbled with his hands a little. "Well, I don't really have a place to stay, so I was looking for one when the rain started..."  
  
"A Hogwarts professor with no place to stay! We have to take him in!"  
  
'But, I'm not a professor anymore...'  
  
"NO! This is a girls' dorm! We can't let a man stay here!"  
  
"But, he's a professor at Hogwarts..."  
  
"I don't care!" Cecile cried, stomping her foot. "He's still a man, and this is still a girls' dorm!"  
  
Jessica got closer to her. "You know, he could put in a good word for us with Professor Dumbledore if we let him stay with us..."  
  
Cecile's eyes widened. "But..."  
  
Kat chimed in. "It would only be this summer!"  
  
Rose nodded. "I don't mind."  
  
"You're over seeing his member?" Jessica teased.  
  
Rose blushed. "I didn't see it all that much. He was in such a hurry, it looked really small."  
  
'Ouch,' Remus thought. 'Thank you for putting a dent in my pride...'  
  
All the girls started laughing about this.  
  
"Carrie? What do you think?"  
  
"One foot out of line, and I'll send him into orbit." She drew her sword to emphasize her point.  
  
"Okay." Cecile stood straight. "We'll allow him to stay. However, one toe out of line, and he's out of here. And, it's only for the summer. Agreed?"  
  
"Yup!" the rest shouted. "Welcome to Kanwa House!"  
  
"What's your name, by the way?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"I like that name. I'm Jessica Foxx. The one with black hair and blue stripes is Kat Mako. The one who saw your little friend is Rose Blanc. The one who knocked you unconscious is Carrie Zee." She pointed to everyone as she talked about them.   
  
"I've already met Cecile, the one leering at me."  
  
Jessica shrugged. "She's just angry because you saw her naked in the hot tub."  
  
Remus blushed. "I thought this place was abandoned..."  
  
"Hey you!" Cecile yelled at Remus. "I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Okay," Remus said nervously. 'She's going to kill me, I know it.'  
  
  
Okay, sorry if that was short, but I have to go shopping with my mother. *grumbles*  
Hopefully, I'll get the third chapter up tomorrow.  
If not, Friday.  
If not Friday, you can hang me on Saturday.  
Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed.   
~Yoshi Girl Snape 


	3. The Kitchen Suspicion

Werewolf in the Girls' Dorm  
  
  
The author feels that by the third chapter, she no longer needs to state that she does not own Harry Potter. Therefore, you, the reader, should not consider this to be a disclaimer.   
If you cannot sleep at night unless you have read disclaimers in fanfics, then you can consider this to be a disclaimer.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Kitchen Suspicion  
  
Unlike what Remus was thinking, Cecile was bringing him to his room because he looked utterly exhausted.  
  
'Why would a Hogwarts professor have such shabby robes and so little belongings? Also, why doesn't he have a place to stay or any money? I wonder if he's just pretending to be a professor...'  
  
Remus grew edgy each time Cecile glanced at him; she seemed to have the same piercing expression on her face as Professor Snape. Remus thought that if she stared at him long enough, she would see straight through him.  
  
They reached a room at the end of a hall. "This is your room now. There's a smaller hot tub across the hall that you can use. If I catch you in the big hot tub again, I'll make sure Carrie makes your death slow and painful." She smiled a bit, and opened the door to the room. "You should get some sleep. You look worn out."   
  
Remus sighed in relief. She wasn't going to kill him. "Thank you." Then, Remus's stomach rumbled. "Do you think I could get some food?"  
  
"There should be some leftovers in the kitchen. Follow me."  
  
When Remus saw the kitchen, he was surprised at how homey it looked. At one end, there was a sofa and computer, and the table in the middle was rather long. 'They must have used magic to do this.'  
  
"So, are you going to poison my food or beat me with a frying pan?" Remus asked, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Cecile glared. "Actually, I was going to bake you alive while you slept, then serve you with breakfast tomorrow."  
  
Remus gulped. A very large part of him believed her. Everything that came out of her mouth was serious and seemed to hold a secret promise that he would regret every entering Kanwa House.   
  
'She's very threatening. I just hope she doesn't get Carrie to slice my head off while I sleep.'  
  
"So, did you go to Hogwarts?"   
  
'Maybe I can find out we have something in common...'  
  
"Yes," Cecile said as she warmed his food with a wave of her wand. "I was a Slytherin."   
  
'Well, that explains it.'  
  
Remus smiled his usual charming smile. "I guess I'm your enemy, then. I was in Gryffindor."  
  
'I wonder if she'll think my smile makes me cute...'  
  
Cecile snorted. "I thought so. Only a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would be scared in a girls' dorm. A Ravenclaw or Slytherin would take full advantage of it." She put Remus's food on a ceramic plate and placed it in front of him. "Let me get you some utensils."  
  
Remus wondered how she would know the reactions of Ravenclaws and Slytherins in girls' dorms when she crossed over from the other side of the kitchen, utensils in hand.  
  
What she gave Remus made him jump. 'Silver...'  
  
Cecile's eyes widened as a small smirk crossed her face.   
  
"What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Remus shook his head as his stomach growled. The overpowering smell of food was unbearable.   
  
"Your stomach says otherwise, Lupin."  
  
Remus shivered. 'The way she said my name... It was so cold. She must have been one of Snape's favorites.'  
  
She got up from the table. "Well, if you don't like silver, we've got some plastic utensils in one of those drawers. It could be mixed in with some silver; I don't really remember. I'm off to bed." She practically skipped away as Remus tried to remain calm.   
  
'I can't let her know. She'll tell everyone, and they'll kick me out for sure. Everyone has, even Harry...'  
  
Remus opened the various drawers and found the plastic utensils in minutes. They were not mixed with any silver at all. They had actually been hidden behind walls of Tupperware containers in a cabinet.  
  
'I just hope she didn't pay much attention when she was being taught about werewolves...'  
  
A small voice in his brain laughed and whispered to him, 'Fat chance!'  
  
Remus groaned and ate his meal, all the while planning how he would escape without any of them knowing that a) he was no longer a Hogwarts professor and b) he was a werewolf.   
  
  
  
Okay, okay. It's another short chapter.   
Sorry, but I have to finish up my homework and go to sleep soon.   
Chapter 4 should be longer, though.   
I think all the chapters after this will be longer.  
Just be glad that I have a long winter break, and I plan to really work on this fic.   
~Yoshi Girl Snape 


	4. Inside the Bordello

Werewolf in the Girls' Dorm  
  
The author would like to apologize for her lack of updates. However, the author was trying to make this chapter longer than the others, and has finally accomplished that.   
The author may need to take another hiatus in order to refresh her Love Hina memory.   
The author apologizes for that inconvenience ahead of time.  
And I will stop writing this in the third person now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Inside the Bordello  
  
  
The next morning, Remus woke up to music blasting out of a radio.  
  
'What the...? I must have fallen asleep at a train station...'  
  
When he sat up, he found that he was in a bed.  
  
'It wasn't a dream...'  
  
Remus got up and wandered into the kitchen where the girls were arguing.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean to Remus? He's our guest! He shouldn't have to use plastic!"   
Jessica was saying.  
  
Cecile's fists were balled. "I already told you, he doesn't like silver!"  
  
'Wait... is she trying to save me? Something must be up...'  
  
"You're just looking for a reason to be mean to him!"  
  
"I'm telling you what I saw last night! He didn't want to use the silver!"  
  
"He's using the silver, and that's that!" Jessica slammed the utensils down next to his plate.  
  
Cecile picked them up. "He--"  
  
Remus finally decided to speak. "I really would prefer the plastic..."  
  
Cecile noticed him, pale and sweaty, and smirked the same smirk as the night before, as if she could see straight through him. "I told you, Jessica. He doesn't like... silver." She got closer to him, silver knife in hand. "You wouldn't eat with it last night." She gave him a little slap on the hand with the knife.  
  
Remus gave a small flinch as his flesh singed. 'She really is on to me...'  
  
Cecile smirked again as she saw Remus' skin redden.  
  
"Well, I'm off to owl Professor Snape about that potion I'm working on." She walked out of the room, silver knife in hand.   
  
'No, not Snape... She'll write 'Remus Lupin' and he'll tell her everything... She'll tell everyone else... I'll be out of here before I know it...'  
  
Remus gulped. "So... what's her connection to Professor Snape? Other than he was her head of house."  
  
Rose shrugged. "She was a whiz in Potions. She never made a mistake and always caught those of the others, especially of the Gryffindors. They're always owling each other about new potions, or variations on old ones."  
  
"So, what house were you in?"  
  
"Hufflepuff. She caught a few of my mistakes on my homework. In return, I helped her out with Herbology."  
  
Carrie grinned. "I remember that. Cecile always wanted to take everything to use in a potion."  
  
"What house were you in?" Remus inquired.  
  
"Slytherin; Jessica, too. Cecile and I are best friends."  
  
"Oh. Kat?"  
  
Kat smiled. "Ravenclaw! Hence, the stripes in my hair. Carrie stood up for me one day in the Great Hall when a pervert looked up my skirt. She knocked him out for three days!"  
  
"He deserved it," Carrie said.  
  
Jessica gave a low growl, which drew the attention of everyone else in the room. "If you said that just to stop the fight, you didn't have to. I would have won."  
  
"I really do prefer plastic.... I'm severely allergic to silver."  
  
'Not quite a lie, but not the truth, either.'  
  
"Oh!" Jessica blushed. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Remus smiled. "It's okay. You didn't know."  
  
'Hopefully, I'll be out of here and have a permanent place to stay before the full moon...'  
  
Jessica walked over to Remus. "Do you like going for walks underneath the full moon, Remus? The next one is in a week. We could take one, if you like..." She began to purr seductively as Remus paled.  
  
'ONE WEEK?!? I thought it was two...'  
  
Luckily, Rose rang a small dinner bell. "Breakfast is on!"  
  
Remus sat down at the table and looked at the food: pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, french toast, and sausage, all saying, "Eat me, Remus! Eat me!"  
  
"Okay!" Remus happily told his food as he arranged it on his plate.  
  
"Oh, good!" Jessica clapped her hands. "Our walk under the full moon is on!"  
  
Remus let the food on its way to his mouth drop. 'What have I gotten myself into?!?'  
  
Jessica stood up and grabbed his arm. "Let me give you a tour of the house!" She pulled him up and out the door.  
  
"Hey!" Rose called after them. "He hasn't eaten yet!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kat agreed. "If he isn't back in ten minutes, I'm eating it for him!"  
  
"If he tries anything, just scream!" Carrie shouted.   
  
'I think I'll be the one who screams,' Remus thought miserably.  
  
Jessica quickly dragged him up the stairs, waving to various doors as they ran past them. "Bathroom, Kat's room, Carrie's room, Rose's room, Laundry room, Cecile's room, another bathroom..." Jessica stopped in front of a door and purred. "My room."  
  
Remus gulped as she opened the door. It looked like a bordello: silk sheets, handcuffs, candles, whips, massage oil...  
  
'The whole sheband,' Remus thought.  
  
Jessica smirked, grabbed Remus by the collar, pulled him into her room, and threw him on the bed.  
  
Remus was careful not to hit a lit candle. 'What a reckless person!'  
  
Jessica smirked as she crawled next to him. "Oh, don't mind the candle, Remus. It wouldn't be the first time a man's lit my room on fire. I rather like it, in fact."  
  
'She's insane!'  
  
"Just relax, Remmie. I'm not going to bite... much."  
  
'I'm alone with a madwoman!'  
  
Jessica picked up his hand an placed in on her chest. "Can you feel my heart beating?"  
  
Remus let out a small, girlish scream.  
  
'God, save me! NOW!'  
  
Unfortunately, God was not the one who opened the door.  
  
Cecile was, and she had in her hand the knife from the kitchen.  
  
"Meep," was all Remus could say as Jessica released his hand, which was still on her chest.  
  
Then, Jessica began to cry. "He kept pushing me! 'Is this okay? Is this okay?' And then, he touched my breast!"  
  
Cecile glared at Remus and clutched the knife tightly. "I told you, one foot out of line, and you're out of here. I knew you were a pervert, but I didn't think you'd do... that."  
  
Remus panicked. "I didn't do anything! Jessica threw me on her bed!"  
  
Jessica shouted, "Lies!" and continued to sob.  
  
"She told me to touch it!"  
  
All the other girls had arrived to see what happened.   
  
Carrie gripped her sword. "Lupin, prepare to die!"  
  
'Hope I still have some Gryffindor courage left...'  
  
Remus gulped and ran towards them, ducking under Carrie's sword and blocking Cecile's punch.  
  
'Maybe it's just brazen stupidity after all,' he thought, jumping around Kat and Rose.  
  
'Must get out. Must not die. Must get out.'  
  
The girls continued to chase him, occasionally picking up items and throwing them at him.  
  
"Ow! Damnit!"  
  
He jumped onto the banister and slid down to the ground floor.  
  
Cecile and Kat followed suit.  
  
Cecile grabbed him by the collar, but Kat hit her coming off the banister, knocking her over and allowing Remus to escape.   
  
Finally, he saw the door.   
  
'Only a few more feet before I'm out of hell!'  
  
"Ha ha! Sayonara, everyone!"  
  
Remus opened the door and stopped. Someone was standing in his way.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Hermione?!?"  
  
That was when Remus was tackled from behind by five crazy females.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*rubs hands together evilly*  
  
Okay, so I finally got Hermione there.   
  
What did you think?  
  
Just in case some of you forgot, Kat has blue stripes in her hair.  
  
Next chapter should explain why Remus was kicked out of Harry's house.  
  
I promise you this: it involves one wild party, lots of booze, some chocolate, and... well, that would be ruining it, wouldn't it?  
  
~ Yoshi Girl Snape 


	5. He's a What?

Werewolf in the Girls' Dorm  
  
Chapter 5- He's a What?  
Wow. I meant to have this up Friday night, and here it is... Sunday afternoon...  
  
I'm a slow typer. Yup yup.   
  
*sighs* Bloody schoolwork...   
  
*********  
  
"Get off me! Get off me!"  
  
Cecile was the first one to throw everyone off her. Next Carrie, then Rose, then Kat, and finally Jessica stood up.  
  
Everyone looked down at Remus to see him on top of Hermione.  
  
It didn't look good for the poor werewolf.  
  
When he was tackled, he'd grabbed Hermione and pulled her close to him. When he fell, that hand traveled down south and was now a cushion for Hermione's butt. His other hand, by some clumsy misfortune, had ended up on Hermione's breast.  
  
"Twice in less than half an hour!" Cecile cried.   
  
"That's it, Lupin! It's one thing to assault Jessica, but it's another to assault a minor!" Carrie pointed her sword at him.   
  
"I'm not a minor," Hermione mumbled. "I'm seventeen..."  
  
Remus began to sweat. "Can't we work this out?!?"  
  
"No! Lupin, it's time to die!" Carrie prepared to slice and dice Remus when Cecile stood between them.   
  
"Mnemosyne is back with an answer from Professor Snape!"   
  
Carrie gritted her teeth. "Couldn't you have waited two more seconds?!?"  
  
Cecile took the letter from her owl and scowled. "No."  
  
Carrie let out a low growl.  
  
"Dear Cecile,  
Lupin was teaching at Hogwarts two years ago, but he left due to extreme prejudice against him. Your assumptions are correct in that---"  
  
Remus snatched the letter from Cecile, but she continued anyway.  
  
"Lupin is a werewolf."  
  
Everyone looked at Remus.  
  
"He's a what?" Jessica asked.  
  
Cecile pulled out the knife and slapped his hand again. "A werewolf."  
  
Everyone let this sink in.   
  
Then, Jessica smirked and moved closer to Remus. "So, are you in heat around the time of the full moon?"  
  
Remus blushed, and Hermione whispered, "Oh yeah."  
  
Jessica arched an eyebrow. "Oh? How would you know this?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well, it involves a party..."  
  
Jessica put an arm around Hermione. "Oh, ,do tell!"  
  
"Jessica!" Carrie snapped. "We still have the werewolf to deal with!"  
  
'I liked it better when I was just Lupin.'  
  
"Stories first, killing later."  
  
Carrie turned red and opened her mouth to yell some more when Cecile snatched the letter back from Remus.  
  
"Wait! There's more!"  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Oh, never mind. It's just an ingredient I shouldn't add to the potion."  
  
Kat pounced on Remus. "How does it feel knowing you're going to die?!?"  
  
'She sounds a little too happy...'  
  
"Wonderful," Remus muttered. "Can you get off me now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I want a piggy-back ride before you die!"  
  
Cecile glared at him. "Do it. It's part of your punishment for assaulting Jessica."  
  
Kat smirked. "All the others had to do this too!"  
  
'Dear God... they've killed before?!? Urgh... I hope I never find the bodies!'  
  
"But Kat's so heavy!"  
  
All six girls gasped.   
  
"You rotten little--"  
  
"How DARE you--"  
  
"Of all the--"  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Remus ran upstairs with Kat on his back, beating him; the remaining five girls were on his tail, one wielding a very sharp sword.  
  
'Why do I always have to open up my big mouth?'  
  
Suddenly, Kat let go of Remus. He ran right through the old wooden railing of the balcony.  
  
'Meep!'  
  
At this point, if Remus was in a cartoon, he would pause in midair and look down. Then, he would either say something or hold out a sign reading "Uh-oh."  
  
However, the poor werewolf was not in a cartoon.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Luckily, Kat, Jessica, Rose, and Hermione all pulled out their wands and shouted, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
  
Cecile tapped her foot impatiently, arms folded, as Remus landed on the balcony at their feet.  
  
Carrie felt like killing them all. "Why are you saving someone him?!? First, he peeks at Cecile in the hot tub, then he flashes Rose, then he lies to us, then he assaults a minor--"  
  
"I'm seventeen," Hermione growled.  
  
"Now he tells Kat she's heavy while we learn that he's a werewolf! He's dangerous to everyone!"  
  
"I just don't know why you're saving someone you just tried to kill," said Cecile.  
  
Jessica smirked. "Well, aside from the fact that he's really cute, the full moon is in a week."  
  
"All the better reason to kill Lupin!" cried Carrie.  
  
"Nonsense! I've never been with a werewolf in heat before! Besides, I have handcuffs-- wait, those are silver..."  
  
Cecile grinned. "See, we can't keep him here. Leave, Lupin!"  
  
"Wait just a minute, Miss Aspiring Potions Mistress! You can make the Wolfsbane Potion for him!" Jessica pointed her finger at Cecile.  
  
Cecile's jaw dropped. "What? But... but... I--"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Jessica put an arm around Remus. "He has nowhere to go! He's all alone in this cruel world! What happened to your soul?!?"  
  
"I sold it to the devil."  
  
"Cecile," Rose began, "Wouldn't this be good practice for you? The Wolfsbane Potion is one of the most difficult to make. If you're successful, you'll be the youngest person to make it."  
  
"Think of the recognition," Jessica said.  
  
Cecile narrowed her eyes. "How do you know I won't mess it up?"  
  
"Your pride would never allow you to do that, m'dear."  
  
Cecile shifted on her feet. They had caught her, and they knew it. "But, the ingredients--"  
  
"If you're missing any, get them from Professor Snape. I know you can't resist the chance to be great like him."  
  
'Right, like Snape is all that great.'  
  
Jessica and Rose both put an arm around Cecile.   
  
"Just think-- if you perfect the Wolfsbane Potion, the two of you can create even more potions! You may even become members of the Order of Merlin for your work!"  
  
A smile was creeping across Cecile's face.  
  
'C'mon Rose and Jessica. Keep pushing her.'  
  
Cecile bit her lip. She was still trying not to give in. "Oh, but--"  
  
Hermione jumped in. "It will only be three times. And, who knows what he may do if left alone without the potion."  
  
Jessica smirked as Cecile's eyes widened. "He could kill people!"  
  
Rose and Jessica made her sit down. They, along with Remus, Hermione, and Kat, formed a circle around her.  
  
"You have the power to stop that."  
  
"It's all in your capable hands now."  
  
"Think of the Order of Merlin!"  
  
"Think of your teaching position!"  
  
Carrie rolled her eyes. To her, everyone looked absolutely ridiculous.  
  
Cecile punched Remus and stood up. "I can't let you kill people!" She pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll make the potion, and it will be perfect! I'll get power, fame, power, glory, power, honor, and more power! AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Yay!" everyone on the floor cheered. Remus merely massaged his jaw.  
  
'Well, she's a typical power-hungry, Gryffindor-male-hating Slytherin.'  
  
"No!" Carrie yelled, stomping her foot.  
  
'And Carrie's one to the extreme.'  
  
"Cecile, you can just kill him with a spell! Why--"  
  
"If I do this, I can accomplish all sorts of things! I can create potions that can do what no one ever thought potions can do!" She paused and smiled. "Besides, I do need to practice with the Wolfsbane and I hate making potions a purpose."   
  
She turned to Remus, who, despite the pain in his jaw and cheek, was smiling. "Oh, stop smiling, Lupin. I'm only doing this to get more power."  
  
Rose whispered to Remus, "You really should stop. She's been practicing Unforgivables for years and the only one she hasn't perfected is the Killing Curse."  
  
Remus instantly stopped smiling. 'Note to self: watch out for Cecile at all times.'  
  
"Face it, Carrie," Jessica said, smirking. "The problem is solved."  
  
"Yup!" Kat jumped on Remus' back. "I still want that piggy-back ride!"  
  
'Ow. Note to self: never let Kat behind you. Never.'  
  
"Hop to it, Remus!" Kat pointed towards the door. "Forward, MARCH!!"  
  
Remus began the walk to the door when Jessica gasped.   
  
"Oh NO!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Remus asked, turning around to face her.  
  
"Well, you're a werewolf..."  
  
"Yes, and...?"  
  
Jessica mimicked a sob and said, "Our stroll under the full moon next week is off!"  
  
*********  
  
Well, that's all I have time to write right now.   
  
Next chapter will definitely be about the party that Hermione was talking about.   
  
We'll also see whether or not Cecile really makes the Wolfsbane Potion safe for Remus. 


End file.
